Confusing Ambitions
by IceDragonAvril1
Summary: Tecna's daughter Alitoria loves to sing,but her parents want to her to be a technology genius. She is forced between her love for music and technology,which will she chose? Her love for music or will she make her family happy? Rated T in case. R&R please!


Confusing Ambitions

Summary- Tecna's daughter Alitoria loves to sing,but her parents want to her to be a technology genius. She is forced between her love for music and technology,which will she chose? Her love for music or will she make her family happy?

I know Victoria is my OC for Starix Club,but she will have a story later. Right now it's her twin sister's music-loving story.

"Alitoria! It's time to wake up!". I hear my mother call from down stairs,I had the cover over my face and my arm hanging out. I was ready,lifting my arm I pushed in a song cd. Not just a song CD. One that I wrote. The music started to play and I through the covers off of me,my long ginger hair was already brushed. I jumped out of bed and walked to my mirror. That's when I started to sing. I was the only one in my family who loved music.

Who Will I Be? Demi Lovato(I'm not sure if I should keep this,I have read many stories with songs in them)

"Woah! Yea,Yea,Yea,Yea!

How to choose,who to be?

Well let's see,their so many choices now

Play guitar,be a movie star

In my head a voice says 'why not'?

Try everything,why stop?

Reach for any dream,I can rock

Cause it's my life,and now the time

Who Will I be? It's up to me!

All the never ending possibilites,that I can see

There's nothing that I can't do,who will I be?

Yes I believe,I get to make the future what I want to

If I can make up anyone and know the choice is up to me

Who will I be..?

Yea Yea! If I decide,I'm the girl to change the world..

I can do it any time-"

I was cut off by my sister,Victoria. She was alot like our parents,a genius. I hadn't heard her words but I knew what they were,acting like I didn't hear her I turned to her. A fake puzzled look on my face. I saw Victoria frown. Here we go again.."Tori! If mom heard you what would she believe?!". She demanded,I just rolled my blue eyes. I knew exactly what she'd say. I just smiled and walked to my radio,which was still playing. I chose that time to respond."She'd say 'Music is for Musa Fairies' well guess what,I am a music fairy. I love music don't I?". I questioned my sister,I wanted to be different from my family. I want to be a singer one day,just like Aunt Musa! I looked back over to Victoria who was just watching me. I knew what she was about to say."When Mom finds out your still writing songs don't come crying to me". Yep,those were the words I was waiting for.

A few minutes later everyone had gone outside,everyone but me. I opened my window,it was a lift-up window. Gazing outside I seen Victoria and mom working on a new project and dad putting together some parts for the project. I sighed,as the wind blows in my long ginger hair I wondered. What would it be like if I was just like my parents? Would I still love music? I might like it but I'd prefer writing them. I sighed,walking to my living room - yes I have my own living room,I also have my own kitchen! - I flopped down on the couch. I was so tired of being the different one.

I wasn't tired of it,I was sick of it. Yea,that's more the word. Spotting the remote from the corner of my eye I turned the TV on. I clicked through the channels until I found my favorite show. 'Shake it up' there was a lot of dancing,alot of music. It was my kind of movie! I smiled when the show came back on. My favorite! I changed the episode anyway. Whoa..a movie my mother and her friends starred in was on. It was called 'Secret Of The Lost Kingdom' Yay! Something to watch! I have a feeling my mother isn't going to be in it much,but finally something other then her. Wait A Minute

Domino? Is this movie about Domino? Finally! All I have heard about this week is Zenith! I laughed when I heard Aunt Stella."No welcome party? Now just down-right rude". After I that,I think it was,they were in some sort of ancient spying clothes,she looked as if she was about to die of Stella's complaints."Yoohoo! Anybody home?", Stella called in the movie. I jumped back on my couch when metal-people-robot things come out. I watched as they transformed.

Wishing I had their powers I locked my eyes on the movie,Stella was first,then Flora,Musa,Mom - I think it showed her naked! - then Aisha,then Bloom. Dang I wanted that transformation,their transformations was so cool! I practically covered my eyes when Stella lit her body up. A few minutes later Flora fell to the ground. They were cutting the vines,I wanna kill them! Aunt Flora got her powers from Nature,I watched the movie. I knew my parents were going to be outside for a long time.

I gave recoiled when I watched the short romance between Faragonda and Hogan. Hogan sounded so.. bored.. I shook my head and watched the rest of the movie. I gotta say,it was very interesting. Before I knew it,the movie was over. At that moment my sister opened the door. I groaned,probably wanting me to help them."Alitoria,Mom wants you to come help us with the project - we don't have a name for it yet - soon". Yep,I nodded. I told her I'd be down in a couple minutes.

During those minutes I went to my radio. My radio had everything I needed. Controls,sound effect,music,keyboard. Everything I needed to write songs. I made it with my Aunt Musa. I turned the radio on and started to play the music. A song came to my head.

**(A/N I don't own this song. My friend SailorWednesdayMercury does)**

_Everyone expects more of me;_

_I'm more than technology;_

_They do not see the true me;_

_The me behind the mask;_

_All I want is;_

_A little more respect;_

_And a little less regret;_

_Is that too much to ask;_

_I want to break free;_

_I just want to break free;_

_They should all soon see;_

_That there's so much more to me;_

_There's so much more to me._

As always my sister was standing at my door,listening to me singing. I frowned. Does she always have to do that,I realized she didn't look happy."Good Song,but seriously? Come on Tori! It's Music? So what? Come on T". She said,that boiled me. I didn't want to hurt my sister but she was pushing my last nerve. I shook my head clear of those thoughts and followed her,knowing what was going to happen. Smoke in my face as always.


End file.
